


Zombie shorts for Iimy

by CrazyBeCat



Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Gen, Short, Zombies, drabbles that are related to each other and thus are in chapters, kind of the bare minimum of what probably counts as a zombie fic, like there are a few zombies, so it counts right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: A collection of shorts that I've done as a way to procrastinate from my homework.Written with Iimzadi in mind, cause she likes zombies.Andy let out a scream, and swung the large branch she had, smashing it across the zombie’s face, knocking the rotting head clean off.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736062
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Rescue Me -- Kerrie Roberts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iimzadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimzadi/gifts).



> Seriously am not a zombie fan so everything's just nonsense, but ya know, couldn't not include the great Iimy in my collection of ideas, even though I know they're short and you'd rather have something longer.  
> which is also why I wrote a few of them that are all connected. kinda like really short chapters.  
> I dunno, maybe they'll give you something to chew on while you wait for Elle to finish her big zombie fic for you.

Andy let out a scream, and swung the large branch she had, smashing it across the zombie’s face, knocking the rotting head clean off.

She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this up, but she was so close to safety. Almost there. Just a little further.

Taking a wide arch around the body she’d just beheaded, she kept moving, keeping the branch held tight and ready to swing.

She’d lost her bike in a struggle a few miles back, and it hadn’t been worth it to waste the time to try and fix it, so she’d stripped it of the chain, and the broken motorcycle mirror she’d rigged up to help her see behind her, and she’d started her trek on foot.

She’d made a promise, to two little girls over the radio, that she’d get there safe, and she wasn’t about to let them down. She also wasn’t about to let herself get eaten before she could tell their mother how much she loved her.


	2. Time To Shine -- Amanda Somerville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble written to Time To Shine by Amanda Somerville

Andy grinned in triumph as she cracked off the head of another zombie, getting closer and closer to her goal. Her body was aching from all the walking, and sleeping up in trees, but she had done it.

She had survived, and she could tell she was on the outskirts of the safe zone.

She wanted to shout her joy, but knew better than to make that sort of noise, so she took a moment to do a goofy little dance, and then continued forward with renewed vigor.

Nothing was going to stop her now. Not when she was so close to the end of her journey.

Her body showed the efforts of her journey, lean,muscular, and tanned. Her hair was shaggy and her clothes were ratty, but she was a survivor, and nothing was going to bring her down.


	3. No Matter What -- Kerrie Roberts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to No Matter What by Kerrie Roberts.

Andy could see the top of the building where other survivors were taking shelter and grouping together. She was ecstatic, but knew better than to drop her guard, for even one second. Anything could happen.

She wasn't safe until she was inside, but she was going to get there. No matter what.

Hefting the tree branch more comfortably against her shoulder, she soldiered on, keeping her eyes and ears alert, using her mirror to check behind her, so nothing could sneak up on her.

Perhaps it was foolish, traveling by herself. But the previous safe zone she had been in had been compromised, some foolish man having been bitten and not telling anyone.

So many of the people she'd become friends with had either scattered like she had, or been bitten and needed taken out.

But she was resourceful, and careful, and didn't allow herself to get cocky or sure of herself.

She had once been asked, "And you can do anything, right?" And she was going to prove that she could.


	4. Everything I Need -- Skylar Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to Everything I Need by Skylar Grey

There. The entrance. She could see it.

With everything against her, she'd made it. She was meters away, almost there. Covered in scars and battered and torn, she had made it.

The land around the building was sparse and barren, giving anyone on lookout a good view, and she waved her hands around, staying quiet but hoping to catch the attention of anyone on guard, making herself known to be an ally not a danger.

The door swung open as she neared the building, and she rushed inside, gasping in relief but not letting her own guard down yet.

She wasn't sure what the situation was, and she needed to be on high alert still, in case something went wrong.

"Who are you?" A voice called from further in the entryway of the building.

"I'm Andy. Andy Sachs."


	5. Believer (Cover) -- Alex Boyé ft. Southern Virginia Uni Allstars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to Believer by Imagine Dragons, covered by Alex Boyé ft. Southern Virginia University Allstars

"You're here by yourself?"

"Yes." Andy answered. "I called on a radio, from a different safe zone. There were lax rules about how we'd check anyone who came in, and we paid the price. Someone was bit, and it wasn't noticed until it was too late. He went mad and got through several rooms during the night. There was mass panic and scattering, not much in terms of cooperation. I was able to radio out only briefly before it got smashed. I got a hold of two girls who were sharing the radio shift with their mother."

"Miranda and her daughters."

"Yes."

"How do we know to believe you? That you weren't bit before you came here?"

"You can check. Do whatever you want. I got into a few scraps, I got a few scratches, but I don't think I ran into any mouths. You can leave me locked somewhere for a few days, if you're worried. I had been able to get a hold of a bike, but that got destroyed."

"Wait there, someone will come down to give you an exam."

"Okay, whatever it takes for you to believe I'm safe."


	6. Saturn -- Sleeping At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to Saturn by Sleeping At Last.

Andy felt the sob catch in her throat as she was let through by the doctor that examined her.

She finally let herself relax, stumbling as she moved forward.

She was here. She was safe. She'd made it. She'd really made it.

"Come," the doctor said, "I'll introduce you-"

"I'd like that, but please, first, can you take me to Miranda Priestly, and her daughters."

"You know them?"

"Yes. I know them. And I'd like to let them know I made it."

"Okay, sure. I can take you to them."

Andy smiled. "Thank you." She followed behind the doctor, going up two flights of stairs and stepping through the door to a large open room.

"Andy! Andy!" Twin voices cried out.

Andy dropped to her knees, sobbing as she pulled the two running girls to her for a hug.

"Oh, girls, girls, I made it. I'm here."

"You're here!"

"Andrea, I'm glad you're safe."

"Miranda."


	7. Amazing -- Janelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to Amazing by Janelle

Andy felt her heart stutter as she looked up at Miranda. She squeezed the twins tight before standing up.

Taking a deep breath she decided to do the unthinkable, and stepped forward to wrap Miranda in a quick hug. "It's good to see you three are okay," She said, before pulling away, not wanting to invade Miranda's space too much.

Miranda seemed a little stunned as she replied, "I was getting worried, that something had happened."

"I had a bike, but it got mangled during a kerfuffle, so I took the chain and a few parts, and cracked off a nice branch, and took the rest of the trip on foot. Climbing up into the trees to take naps."

"It's amazing, that you made the trip by yourself."

"It was scary, too. But I made a promise, and I wasn't going to break it."

"You are quite something, Andrea."

Andy smiled. "Remember? I can do anything."


	8. Like A Prayer -- Madonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to Like A Prayer by Madonna.

"Six!" A voice called out, making Andy turn to see Nigel walking into the room.

"Nigel!" She turned and threw her arms around him.

"When Miranda told me you'd made contact, it felt like my prayers had been answered. I'm so glad you made it here."

"It's good to see you," she sighed, and hugged him a little harder before stepping away. "How are you?"

"Managing."

She nodded in understanding. "Yeah."

"Sometimes it feels like a dream. No end, and no beginning."

"Life is a mystery," she rolled her eyes at her own words, and could see her distaste for them reflected in Nigel's eyes.

"I've got to get back down to the kitchens, but I had to come say hello. Emily and Serena are taking their round of radio monitoring, so you'll have to wait, they're off at midnight."

"That's alright. I want to get cleaned up anyway." She looked back at Miranda, the twins standing at her side. "And I'd like to speak with you, Miranda, if you have a few minutes."


	9. Happy Together -- The Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to Happy Together by The Turtles.

"Thanks."

Miranda nodded, as she closed the door behind them.

"I wanted-" Andy paused.

"Yes?"

Andy started again, "I didn't just want to keep my promise. That wasn't the only thing that kept me going, out there, surrounded by chaos and fear and death."

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to get to you. I kept imagining, me and you. No matter how I tossed the thoughts around, they kept leading back to you."

"Andrea, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Miranda," she took a deep breath, gathering her courage, "that I love you. That, if you'll have me, I'd like to try and be happy together."


	10. I Need a Woman to Love -- Kesha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to I Need a Woman to Love by Kesha

It was quiet for several long moments, Miranda staring at her, silent and still.

Andy fought against the knot building in her throat. "People should be able to love whoever they want to love, especially now, when nothing makes sense, when everything is falling apart." Her breath was shaky as she whispered, "Please, say something?"

"You, used that to fuel your desire to survive?" Miranda's voice hitched.

Andy nodded. "I did. And I want to ask, if there's a chance it could happen? Is there a chance, to hold your hand, to make you laugh? I want to have a chance, to cherish you, and cherish how lucky we are every day." She wiped at a tear that slipped from her eye. "But, if there isn't a chance, if that's not possible, that's okay. But I couldn't not tell you. I had to see if there was a chance. That maybe you'd need a - maybe you'd want a woman to love, and to love you."

Miranda was quiet again, and then she was moving, and Andy gasped as warm hands cupped her cheeks and soft lips were pressing against her own.

"There's a chance," Miranda pulled back to murmur, "there's a chance." She then pushed forward again, deepening the kiss, and Andy held on tight, tears spilling down her cheeks, and love in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now that I've posted it, and you've all seen that it was a gift to Iimy, you realize why I had to wait to post any of it.  
> I honestly, truly, have no idea if this is any good, but I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it, at least :D

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope they aren't trash!


End file.
